vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Military service
Conscription Conscription is the policy of making service in a country's armed forces compulsory. Countries which practice conscription have varying policies on who is eligible — certain ages are usually targeted, and some countries conscript only males. Sometimes, a country will conscript all people within its chosen parameters, or alternatively, it may conscript people from within those parameters randomly. It may be possible for conscripts to request a position as a non-combatant, or possibly to undertake some other form of service to the state in place of conscription. Conscription * — all citizens are required to serve in the military for between three and eighteen months upon reaching the age of eighteen. Conscripts may opt to serve in non-combatant roles. * — people between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five may be randomly selected to serve two years in the military (no person being required to serve twice). Men and women are equally eligible. Exceptions may be granted (but are not automatic) for those few accepted into university. * — Since 257AP, all Samuelonian citizens are requried to serve two years national service. This includes army, navy, air force, medical and government support work. The current age for national service is 16 and must be carried out by all able bodied males and females unless certain exemptions applies. Education will continue throughtout the national service period. No conscription * — there is no conscription. Professional force since 302. * — conscription was abolished in 302 when the Allacoa Defense Forces were reorganized. The ADF is now an all-volunteer force. * — no conscription, the Portocapitalian Military being all-volunteer forces. * — no conscription, the Covian military being all-volunteer forces. * — there is no conscription. * — compulsory military or national service is deemed equivalent to slavery and likewise is prohibited. * — there is no conscription, as the CDF is a fully-professional and all volunteer force. * — as Trinia has no military, conscription is not possible. The Trinian Guard, which some consider to have certain military functions, is a voluntary organisation. * — there is no conscription, with compulsory military service having been ended by President Okarvits in July of 301 AP. * — as Xochimechatl has no military, conscription is not possible. * — there is no conscription. Historically, all citizens over the age of eighteen who have completed their education were required to serve in the armed forces for four years, but a reform of the military in 201 AP abolished this requirement. Women in the military Policy on how and when women may serve in the armed forces varies between countries - sometimes men and women will be treated identically, sometimes women will be held back from front-line or combat duties, and sometimes women will not participate at all. Full participation * — Lendosan law requires that the military not discriminate between men and women, either positively or negatively. * — the law requires that men and women are treated equally in the military and in government employment in general. * — the Mari'im military is nominally open to women, but in Mari'im culture, women do not usually consider the military as a career. As such, almost all the women in the Mari'im military are conscripts who leave once their service is complete. * - Law does not allow discrimination on any basis - so, women are allowed to serve. * — CDF's military doctrine and protocol makes no gender distinction, so by default men and women can serve equally. * — No restrictions based on gender. * — although Trinia doesn't have a real military, women are able to serve without restriction in the nearest thing. Restricted participation * — In principle accepted throughout the armed forces, except on the navy's submarine service. * — there is no Xochimechatlan military, but those organisations which maintain armed units usually (although not always) restrict women to support roles. No participation *? Homosexuals in the military Some countries have traditionally barred homosexual people from service in their armed forces. Expressly permitted * — the law requires that the military not discriminate on this basis. * — the law requires that the military not discriminate on this basis. * — the law requires that the military not discriminate on this basis. * - Law does not allow discrimination on any basis. Not permitted * — professing homosexuals are not permitted to serve in the military. If they profess while in the service, they are discharged. Homosexuals who are already in the military can be courtmartialed on grounds of deception and fraud. * — most armed groups in Xochimechatl consider homosexuality to constitute misconduct. No explicit policy * — the Mari'im military has never expressed an official position on the matter. Social pressures tend to mean that soldiers are unlikely to volunteer information on the subject. * — No restriction on sexual orientation. * — the Trinian Guard, the closest Trinian equivalent to a military, has no official policy on the matter, although the de facto position is tolerance. Category:Law Category:Military